Between Love and War
by Forensic Vampire
Summary: She was a leader, she was the brain. Well known. She was a solider, she was the muscle. A secret. It was forbidden, they were on opposing sides. But would it still be forbidden if one had forgotten? [ Rated T for now, may change to M in future ] [ All DR/SDR2 characters, as well as some characters from DR:AE and DR0 ]
1. Top Secret

**A/N: I've had this idea for a while, and I'm really excited to start working on this. Sorry if this seems choppy at first; it's late but I couldn't wait and put it up. Hopefully this will be a long fic with reasonable update times!**

TOP SECRET

Plan Title: Make them hope suckers CRY!

Alt. Name: We're going to fucking win this war! Upupupuu

Agents: Enoshima Junko (in charge, the boss woman)

Mukuro Ikusaba (the suicide solider)

Plan: Infiltrate the hope's side with a suicide bomber. Make them feel sorry for her, and let her in. Little do they know she has a bomb strapped to her and she'll make them all die!

Alt. plan/Extra notes: Don't screw this up Mukuro. You find out how to get in.

Don't fail this. If you do, you're dead to me.

It was a simple plan. She was to get into the "Peak of Hope"s base, and kill them all, and herself, with a bomb. Nothing troublesome about it. They would let her in if she played a helpless girl who had no idea where she was.

No one knew who she was. They knew of her twin, but not her. They wouldn't suspect her, or think of her actions as suspicious. She was the secret weapon of the "Destruction Tragedy Despair"s side. Her only job was to stay hidden, stay secret, and help from the shadows. She trained everyone with weapons, she told them what to do on the field. She wasn't know as the secret solider for nothing; she earned her title.

The plan was simple. Walk in, press the button, everything gone.

It was simple. She wasn't afraid of dying, it's what she had to do to make her beloved sister proud.

Everything was simple. Little chance of error.

Simple. Simple. Simple.

"This is a fucking outrage!" The sound of stomping heels could be heard running down the long corridor. Clicking against the marble floor, echoing throughout the halls. "The plan was simple, and she failed! That IDIOT OF A SISTER!"

Enoshima Junko stomped into the main quarters of the DTD's base, and threw herself down into the large chair placed in the center of the room. It was the leader's chair; her chair. She had just gotten the news that her sister, Ikusaba Mukuro, had gone off the grid. She was sent on a suicide mission to defeat the opposing side once and for all. Her plan was simple and flawless, or so she thought. The bombs went off when they weren't supposed to, blowing up at the midpoint between the two bases. No word was heard from her sister, and no one could find her. It was best to assume that she was dead.

Enoshima let out a loud cry, before burying her face in her hands. "That IDIOT! That DEAD IDIOT!" She pounded her fists on the arms of the chair, hard enough to bruise herself. "She was supposed to end this once and for all!"

The two sides, Destruction Tragedy Despair (DTD) and Peak of Hope (PH) had been at war for years. They started off as small gangs, DTD with 17 members and PH with 14. A clash between hope and despair. It all started off with small fights here and there, but after a near death experience on the PH side it became more than that.

They got into a gang war. It had spun out of hand, fast. Fighting started off quickly, and mass destruction was soon reached. Families not involved fled the town, not wanting to get hurt. The families of those involved tried to stay and help their children, but were soon driven out as well.

They were now left alone in an abonded, destroyed town. High school students, left alone to fight and survive.

Each side had chosen a base to live in, each on the opposite side of town. DTD had chosen a museum, while PH had chosen a mall. The two bases were working out perfectly for them, since they were strong enough not to be destroyed, and were spacious enough for everyone to live in. A big plus was that the museum has giant windows at the top, perfect for sniping unwanted visitors.

Their main room, the control room, was in the main entrance of the museum. The walls were covered from floor to ceiling in pictures of the opposing gang. All their members, all their information. Plans were thrown on the floor, having failed before.

Enoshima threw their current plans onto the floor, and stood up. She glared out the entrance, before stabbing her heel into the pieces of paper. "Failure! Failure! FAILURE!" She shouted over and over again. She then walked over to the back wall, where the pictures of her gang were on the wall. She grabbed Ikusaba's picture, and stared at it. She stood quietly, as if waiting for it to talk to her.

"Where the hell are you?"

It was storming, thunder cracking loudly. The members of PH were gathered in the food court of their base, eating together. They were discussing their plans, but also had small talk every now and then. They were caught in a moment of silence when a loud pounding was suddenly heard.

They all tensed up, turning slowly to look at the large doors. A loud crack of thunder was heard, before another pounding sound. They all looked at each other, before three of them stood up and walked to the door; two males and a female. The leaders of PH.

The three of them stood in front of the door, hesitating to open it. The female stepped in front of the males after a short moment, and opened the door slowly.

It was dark outside, but they could make out the figure of a person. A female. A flash of lightening struck, lightening up the outside. They could then see that this female was in need of mecial attention; she had cuts all over her body, and she was covered in dirt.

She opened her mouth, as if to say something, but nothing came out. Instead she fell onto the female inside, muttering a small "help me..."


	2. Peak of Hope

A/N: wow this came out to be really choppy. Sorry!

She woke up in a dimly lit room. She had never seen it before, and instantly became cautious. She couldn't remember anything that happened beforehand, other than failing her sister's plan. The bombs exploded, and then everything went dark.

Maybe she was dead. It wouldn't surprise her if she was; those bombs were meant to destroy a building and kill everyone inside. She was meant to die with them. She secretly wished she was actually dead. If her sister found out that she failed, then she would be killed right on the spot by her. Dying from an accident explosion would have been better.

She looked around the room, trying to figure out where she was. Makeshift beds littered the room, and there were shelves with what seemed like pill bottles. There was a cabinet that was missing its doors, so she could see inside. Melted ice packet, bandages, gauze...all types of medical supplies. She made the conclusion that she was in a makeshift hospital room. But, she didn't know where this was. Back in the DTD fort, they had better medical supplies after raiding a hospital, so she could tell she wasn't at home. That left only one other option: The PH fort.

If that was true, if she really was where she thought she was, then she completed step one of the plan. Step two was to bring it down. But without the bombs, she couldn't. She need another way to do it.

She got up to move, but flinched and fell back down. She was sore all over. Her arms felt like they were on fire. She was taking short breaths now, clenching her teeth. The pain was unbearable, maybe she was dying. Tears welled in her eyes and she shut them tight, not wanting for them to spill. She had never gotten hurt before, not once. This was all new to her, and she hated it. She felt vulnerable, she couldn't even sit up. PH could just slice her head off and she wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. She laid back, her eyes still shut.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

"Sorry for what?"

Her head shot up and she immediately looked for the source of the other voice. She could make out a figure in the door way. She knew who it was right away. In DTD, they had to study their enemies, know each of them by heart. Their background, strengths, weaknesses... everything. The person in the doorway was the wild card of PH, Celestia Ludenberg. She stared at her, her mouth agape. How did she not hear her come in? How long was she there?

Celestia put her hand to her mouth, smiling. "I seemed to have caught you off guard, hmn?"

"I...no. I was just..." She couldn't finish her sentences.

"I apologize if I did, and it seems that I have." Celestia let out a light laugh, before walking over to the female lying in the bed. "I'm here to help you. I'm on nurse duty for the week." She reached over and grabbed the clipboard that was by the side of the bed. "Now, let's see who you are and what happened... Ms. Jane Doe. Let's start there." She looked down at the person in bed, "do you remember who you are?"

"...I'm Ikusaba Mukuro."

Ikusaba laid in bed for days, chatting with Celestia. When she was finally able to walk, Celestia gave her a tour of the fort. Normally this would not be allowed, but after spending days of chatting with Ikusaba, she decided that she could be trustworthy enough. She would probably even make a good member to the team when she was healed up. She had to convince her to stay.

Ikusaba realized she was in over her head. She gained the trust of one person of PH, and was now being given a tour of their whole fort. She couldn't screw this up, she couldn't let them know who she was. If they found out, she would be killed. She thought about running away at some point in the night, getting far away from there with all their secrets, but soon decided against it. Maybe gaining the trust of everyone there was better that trying to defeat them from the outside. Maybe she should follow the plan like it was supposed to be, to get them from the inside. She had to stay, she had to win.

Celestia walked her through the long paths of the fort, before stopping and pointing down a hallway. "These are our living quarters. Everyone gets their own room, and are allowed to decorate however they wish. However, we don't spend much time in them, since we're always busy. As you know, and sadly got in the middle of, there is a war between us and another team."

'Oh trust me, I know...' Ikusaba thought to herself.

"We'll keep you safe here, however. So you don't need to worry, you won't get hurt again." She began walking again, and stopped in front of a near door. She opened it up, revealing what looked to be a computer room. "Here is where one of our team members is stationed. Our little programmer, Fujisaki Chihiro."

As if on cue, a head shot up from behind one of the computers. Ikusaba sucked in her breath as she caught sight of the person behind the computer. A cute girl with light brown hair, and big green eyes. She watched as the girl quickly got up from behind the computer and ran over to great them. She bowed in front of them, avoiding eye contact.

"U-um, hello. My name is Fujisaki Chihiro..."

"Ikusaba Mukuro," Ikusaba replied, noticing how short the girl was. She was at least half a foot shorter than herself, if not more.

"Nice to meet you..." Fujisaki looked up and smiled.

"Fujisaki is a big key of our team, he handles everything electronic that goes on here. And is even in charge of keeping the lights on." Celestia looked over at Ikusaba and smiled, seeing that she had a confused look on her face. "Is something the matter? You look a bit... unsettled?"

"...he?"

Fujisaki frowned, looking as if he might cry. "O-oh... you thought I was a girl." He brought his hands up to his chest, as if holding his heart. "I'm sorry... I-I'm a boy. Please don't make fun of me!" He closed his eyes, before dashing back to his computer.

"...oh no." Ikusaba said quietly. She only met one other person, and her plan may have already been failing. "I'm sorry!" She called over to Fujisaki, "I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"Just leave it, he'll be fine." Celestia grabbed onto Ikusaba's arm and pulled her out of the room. "Come on now, there are more people to meet."

Ikusaba had met almost everyone by this point. There were only six people left; the main six. From her research, she learned that PH had two sets of leaders: the main three, and the secondary three. If anything were to happen to one of the main three, one of the secondaries would take their place until further notice. It seemed like a good plan, but would also make it harder to take them down.

Celestia led her to the top floor, and down a long corridor. She stopped in front of the door, and knocked three times. She waited a couple seconds, before repeating the knock. The door opened then, granting them both access.

"Our Jane Doe-I mean, Ikusaba Mukuro- is walking now." Celestia said as she walked into the room. "She seems to be in good health, and is meeting everyone now. You are the last to see her."

Ikusaba walked into the room, stopping in the doorway. The room was huge, and looked like their own main room at DTD. The walls were covered with plans, but instead of having their opposing teams pictures somewhere, they replaced it with satellite pictures. Ikusaba was in shock by it all, though it was a clutter, it looked like an organized clutter. Much better than at DTD. In the back of the room, standing on a platform, were six people. The main six of PH. They stepped off the platform, walking towards them. The smallest male walked a bit faster than the others, staying in front. He reached them first, and gave them a big smile.

"It's good to see you're alright!" He said, clapping his hands together. "Are you feeling better?"

Ikusaba nodded, "I am. Thank you for taking care of me."

"Good! You're free to stay here are long as you like, since it's so dangerous outside. Oh, and for the introductions! I'm Naegi Makoto, the head of Peak of Hope." He held his hand out and shook hands with Ikusaba. He turned around, motioning to the others. "Starting from this side, this is our secondary team." He pointed to three others, "Hagakure Yasuhiro, Asahina Aoi, and Fukawa Touko." Asahina and Hagakure smiled, while Fukawa turned her head and scoffed. "And over here," Naegi pointed to the last two people, "are Togami Byakuya and Kirigiri Kyouko, the other two members of the first team."

Ikusaba looked at the two, and was instantly distracted. She knew how everyone looked from their pictures, but had never seen them all in real life. Kirigiri Kyouko, though beautiful in her picture, was breath taking in real life. Pale, smooth skin. Shining purple eyes. Ligght violet hair, tied up carefully in a pony tail. She wore a black suit with a short pencil shirt, revealing her long legs. Ikusaba was sttuck silent, staring at her.

It had to be love at first sight.


End file.
